


Alpha!Kalvin Garrah x Omega!Neopronouns

by Peepeepoopooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pissember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peepeepoopooo/pseuds/Peepeepoopooo
Summary: Imma post this in his comment lolz and as a neopronouns user I felt the need to do this
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Alpha!Kalvin Garrah x Omega!Neopronouns

**Author's Note:**

> Vores a child

It was a strange day today, like no other something was off, well of course something was off; Kalvin was in heat and needed an omega 𝙣𝙤𝙬 it was hot and sweltering and made Kalvin's shirt stick to him like dried cum sticked to a freshly fucked in bed, God, all these innuendos were gonna make him go more into this unbearable heat if that was even possible in his state, it was impressive how well composed he was especially when it felt like he was gonna melt where he was standing and it got worse around his genitals which felt like they were being blasted with Dabi's fire ×10. The worst part about this whole heat thing is the fact that the only omega that he even had a chance of getting with was his roommate: Neopronouns, holy FUCK did he hate Neopronouns, they were better than him in every way, they were better than him in school, they were more athletic than him, and they were so fucking 𝙝𝙤𝙩, NO what the hell was he thinking? There was no way in hell that Kalvin thought Neopronouns were hot 1. They weren't even natural 2. No one even took them seriously 3. They made him look bad! He hated Neopronouns and didn't think they were hot! If anything this was just the heat talking. Neopronouns were making bugs way to mews apartment that bat shared with Kalvin Garrah. Now Neopronouns didn't _hate_ Kelvin per say but voi was so annoyed with Kalvon's constant complaining about clowns existence! Neopronouns brought some fast food for dinner and hoped to sort things out him. Out of no where Neopronoun's vison started getting more and more blurry and the temperature started going up, panicked, kitty checked the time, it was still the same, now xe was getting worried then *it* set in and honks genitals *throbbed* then kitten relized, fishes was now in heat, luckily (or unluckily) Neopronouns got to the apartment. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Neopronouns was here and Kalvin could smell the heat absolutely dripping off of gods. "So,,,, I brought food" Neopronouns held up the fast food and plastered a sheepish grin on bone's face. Kalvin looked nyaz up and down then stepped towards dolls, Neopronoun's knees buckled a bit and more sweat drip down poggers face "why am I so worried????" Neopronouns thought, then, knocking Neopronouns out of thought, Kalvin snarched the food "hey!!!!" Neopronouns shouted at Kalvin "what" Kalvin said in a coldish tone that made Neopronouns whimper, they both looked at each other, Neopronouns in embarrassment and Kalvin in shock. The tension in the room soonly turned sexual and was so tense you could taste it, it tasted like piss, cum, the slight taste of dick cheese, and you could faintly hear the fake moans of a grade A pornstar. Kalvin set down the food "maybe we should eat later" Kalvin said "y-yea" Neopronouns sheepishly agreed, they both made their way to the couch and like the hydraulic press @ Kokichi, Kalvin was on Neopronouns, kissing, bitting, and sucking no its neck while pog moaned and whimpered loudly under him, melting like Korekiyo in the pot, this only turned him on further. "Knees, now" Kalvin ordered and Neopronouns was on buzz's knees in a second, Neopronouns unzipped Kalvin's weird ass shorts and took off his Nikki Manage underwear (that had skid marks on the back) to take a look at Kalvin's wingler dingler. Neopronouns licked the tip of his bamboo bajaja bahooglu and Kalvin moaned, then Neopronouns took all 3.4 inches of Kalvin's meat hooky pa cookie and started bobbing bun's head, it didn't take long for Kalvin to shoot his icky bitty cacolango huba huba sauce into gem's mouth. Kalvin's cum tasted like death and hotdog water with the acidity of a lot™. Now all Neopronouns needed to do was get off, this awful heat couldn't go away all by itself, so to notify Kalvin that zey needed to get off too, frog whimpered loudly (since Kalvin seem to like that) "alright you needy whore" Kalvin said, Neopronouns smiled wildly and immediately hopped on Kalvin's bee boo kakalougihig mama I've killed a man and started bouncing up and down. The sounds of wet million dollar puthayyyy and moans filled the room as Kalvin and Neopronouns did the when I was a young boy my dad took me to the pride or some shit like that idfk the lyrics lolz. Neopronouns was in bliss the feeling of Kalvin's small but big (I guess) wee wee hiting right at honk's g-spot was amazing and kitten could feel kittenself reaching the edge "Close" Neopronouns whimpered, Kalvin was close too but he wasn't a lil bitch that says "close" like what the fuck, anyways chile a lil rush surged through Kalvin and he bit down on Neopronoun's shoulder, he was marking mews, with that Neopronouns was pushed over the edge like idk fucking Naruto or some shit and squuezed down on Kalvin, causing him to kakakakaka boom shakla to the top make it drop that's some wet ass p-word stupid ass Ben Shapario fucking bababoon headass and they both collapsed on the couch, panting Kalvin non-virgin said "I still hate you" "me too" replied Neopronouns. The end bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Pisses myself


End file.
